Heart's Deasire
by clover
Summary: A true Cal and Rose story. Can Rose learn accept his feelings for her and perhaps even reciprocate them? Rating for possible violence, alcohol use, and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the 1st of 2 or 3 chapters that will build the bases for my story by explaining Cal and Rose's relationship prior to their voyage on Titanic.

Chapter One

Bitter Sweet Dreams

There was a rustle of sheets that cut through the April night's silence. With Roses sweet somber disturbed the figure whispered gently into her waiting ear, "Good night Sweet Pea." It was his all to familiar cooing that often woke her rest. So liquid in it's tone it seemed to almost pour over her with warm rays like that of early summer's. His fidgeting ceased and came to a final close in the form of a shutting door.

It was there 11th night in Europe and they were now in old Paris for a few days. Rose had found it all to be no different then what they had left in Philadelphia with the usual social anxieties. Perhaps a change of scenery, but no different. She had failed to convince Cal to put business aside and enjoy the scenery. Not that she had meant the landscape mind you.

She often found herself pulling him away to share a few precious moments they had left of their engagement. However, stolen kisses and random rendezvous in quaint bistros weren't enough for her anymore. She was growing cold and distant in her solitude. It had all become an uncontrollable whirl of social pages and wedding plans that were splitting them apart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit on the shirt side I know but it will pick up pace soon. While you're down here click that little box over there and leave me a line or two. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again this is just one of my chapters that will be building up the story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 2

A Stroll 

What had started as a beautiful spring day was spent running from one social engagement to the next. Rose found herself exhausted being pushed and pulled in one direction or another all at the whim of "society". The end of another wasted day found them at their last call, a dinner with the duchess and duke of Kensington at the fashionable L'mere. It was the usual conversation of summer homes, polo matches, and social gatherings for them as they made their way through the meal. Sitting in a breathtaking scarlet gown Rose was filling her expectations of Caledon Hockley's trophy smiling when she should smile, laughing when she should laugh, and always silent in her opinion. 

Finally the last plate was cleared and the talk grew scarce signaling the illusive end. Taking Cal's offered arm they made their exit. Rose could see the car waiting for them at the curb, door held open by a polished chauffeur like a little tin soldier. She obediently climbed into the automobile and was fallowed by her fiancé. The door was shut and they were off. 

Somewhere in the middle between the restaurant and the hotel Rose's firm voice called out to the driver, "Pull over please. Mr. Hockely and I wish to walk the rest of the way." Cal's blank stare soon snapped to attention at her presumptuous command. 

"What do you think your doing Rose!?!" Cal's voice boomed at his young bride to be as the car pulled to the curb. Despite his tone her resolve did not crumble and she simply squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

Smiling she leaned into him whispering teasingly, " Kidnapping you." Bewildered by the situation he unconsciously got out of the car. 

As they walked down the road lined with various closed shops and vendors the moon had begun to beam down with a blanket of silver silk upon them. Horse drawn carriages and automobiles could be heard clattering down the cobble stone ways and occasionally on the eve's air the gentle melody of night floated by.

It was all lost in comparison to her beauty. Red tendrils drawn up out of her face broke free in sinuous wisps gently caressing her soft skin. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight and were brought alive by her melodious laughter. None of it went unobserved by Cal's watchful eyes. 

Transfixed by her sapphire stare he was trapped like a moth to a flame. Leaning in for her supple lips wanting nothing else in the world than to fit his with hers. 

Rose was like a deer in the headlights as she saw his rugged jaw line inching closer and closer to her mouth. Unsure of what to say, do, or even how to react she froze. It wasn't until Cal's searing kiss met her claret lips that her eyes shut and her mouth parted.  

As his arms pulled her to him all time seemed to stand still. All their worries and anxieties floated away with the moans that escaped their sensuous exchange. Their kiss lingered dangerously on as people passed with shocked expressions. Finally their embrace broke and Rose could only stare at him blankly. While she had pulled her arms away he still had his wrapped around her delicate form. 

"I love you Rose." His deep brown eyes ripped into her with all the tenderness those words could give and so much more.  A small trickle fell from her blue stare in shock from his sudden declaration. 

"Why can't we always have this?" Her head instinctively rested against his shoulder as she began to emit soft sobs. His hands gently rubbed her back in effort to calm her frustrations. 

"Who says we can't?" Lifting her chin Cal stared down at her with such passion. Softly he took Rose's lips with his.       

She knew they could never have it let alone consistently. It simply wasn't meant to be. Their patience for each other's vast differences was already wearing thin. True they occasionally felt a spark or two, but their bitter and often bordering on violent arguments far outweighed it all. 

Their kiss soon broke and they began their walk back to the hotel. Rose departed from her fiancé knowing whatever he wanted from her she simply was not ready to give even if it was just her heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you're enjoying my story as it unfolds and as always please review with any suggestion, comments, ideas…

~Clover


End file.
